Worlds Collide
by the.toilets.are.quantum.locked
Summary: In the search for the Doctor's fob watch, a mystery is unraveled that very well may hold the whole universe at stake. Time is damaged... And the danger is far greater than anyone could know. 11, Amy, 10, Donna, and a whole bunch of others. In progress R&R
1. Fobbing off

Worlds Collide

**(Somewhere in the near future...)**

Silence filled the vast corridors of the museum, twisting through each and every isle, haunting the establishment with its inexistent echo. One who walked among the silence would know the deep shiver it gave you, moving up your spinal cord and into your neck, making you check your surroundings at every possible moment, for fear of that silence catching up with you.

This is what Amy felt as she crept through the dark, dusty museum on that chilly night. It's only silence, she mulled to herself, it's only a closed museum. Yet there was a ominous feeling in the air, like something dreadfully unwanted was about to happen. She couldn't tell what, but the feeling was there. This silence was creepy like that, really creepy. But Amy herself could tell you, there was Silence way worse than this one.

Even still, she wished she had Rory's hand to hold on to as she made her way though this dark place, blindly following the sound of the Doctor shuffling through the passage ways. He was looking for something, that's all she knew. He might of been able to find it easier if they had come during the daytime, when the war memorial museum was open, and there were actually people walking through it, but if there was one thing for sure, then it was the fact that the Doctor never did things the easy way...

For you see, instead of walking through the front doors like USUAL visitors, Amy and the Doctor took to, er... entering through the back doors, to say the very least. Amy rather begrudgingly, but then, that's to be expected.

It had been a long time since then, hours into the night, and the Doctor was still looking. He hadn't even told Amy yet WHAT they were looking for, and it was for this reason that she began to grow bored. She played with her hair, running her fingers through it, and silently tapped her feet on the floor. She even paced up and down the isle ways for what seemed like thousands of times, and the Doctor didn't even notice. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, Amy broke the dead silence for the very first time.

"Doctor, COME ON!" she urged in a fervent whisper. "It's been HOURS! Can't we go to a planet now?"

"In a minute, Amy!" he replied, not even taking time to turn his head towards her. The tone of his voice told Amy to calm down and be patient just a little while longer. Sighing, she leaned up against a transparent display case, bored enough to ignore the contents inside. There was no telling how long he would take looking around in here, let alone wether he would find what he was seeking. In fact, it was still very much a mystery what he was looking for. He hadn't told her yet, and it didn't seem as if he was going to spare any hints any time soon. The Doctor, as she had learned quickly over the years, wasn't quite one you would call reliable.

Now however, all the patience she had was beginning to be tested. She sat there leaning on the case for a couple more minutes, as the Doctor quietly looked through rows and rows of period objects and old relic guns. And then her waiting payed off.

"I think I just found what I was looking for," the Doctor suddenly said, eyes staring intensely down at an object in a display case. He leaned his arms down on the case, examining it more thoroughly. Amy pounced from her position on the display case at the end of the isle, running over to him.

"And what's that?" Amy asked, eyes bright with curiosity. She went up on her tiptoes, trying to see over the Doctor, who was successfully blocking her view of the object inside the case. "Something exiting, yeah? 'Cause we've been in this museum forever, and somehow I just can't believe that you came in here for a... sack of... potatoes..." she finished, noticing an old and empty potato sack in a display case nearby, most likely World War 1 era, as that was the area of the museum that they were exploring. It was once probably filled with dirt or sand, and used as a part of a bunker during the war.

"Oh, no, it's WAY better than that!" the Doctor assured her with a small smirk. "Look here..." he said, pointing to the object in question with his sonic screwdriver, activating it so that there was a bit of green light on it. "It's a pocket watch!"

"A pocket watch," Amy repeated, her hopes falling like a dead weight, not at all looking as impressed as he was. He was beaming, his greenish eyes twinkling in that special way. He seemed as if the pocket watch was some dear old friend he hadn't seen for years.

"Yeah, a pocket watch!" he repeated, his features suggesting that he was in a state of complete glee. For what, though, Amy was not sure.

"So you're telling me... that we wasted goodness knows how many hours... in a dark, dusty museum... just to find a silly old watch?"

"And that's where you're wrong, Amy," he replied, eyes still locked, mesmerized even, on the small silver object in the case. He once again didn't even giving a passing glance at the red-haired woman standing next to him. "It's not JUST a silly old watch, it's MY silly old watch!"

"Like I can believe that..." Amy laughed. "You said the TARDIS was yours, but you stole it! And even if it IS your pocket watch, then why is in a war memorial museum in the near future?"

"Oh, I gave it to a boy quite a few years ago. When I was in 1913. He died a few years ago, and since he played a considerate service in both World War 1 AND World War 2, his family had the nice thought to donate it to this museum when they had to move. Lovely family, he had..."

"So why did you need to find it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor asked her, finally turning to look her in the eye for what was probably the first time since they had left the TARDIS. There was a mischievous edge to his face, a look that could only mean trouble. It was at that moment that Amy realized exactly what he was here for.

"No... No, you're not... stealing it? You can't just waltz in here and STEAL something!"

"Amy!" the Doctor interrupted, clasping his hands on her shoulders. "Hush! Its fine! It's rightfully my watch, I gave it to him..."

"Yours or not, that doesn't wipe away the fact that you're guilty of breaking and entering!" Amy exclaimed, arms crossed.

"But I didn't break anything!" he protested, both arms in the air.

"Don't be stupid, of course you did!" Amy countered back. "You broke in here, last time I checked!"

"And you followed..." the Doctor muttered, rolling his eyes. Luckily for him, Amy didn't hear this comment. Thanking his lucky stars, he continued. "And I thought I've gone over this before, using my sonic to unlock a door is NOT breaking and entering, it's sonicing and entering!"

"Ha," Amy cackled, "same difference!"

It was at that moment in which there was noise coming from behind the metal door at the end of the isle, and both time travelers instantly whipped around, giving each other worried looks.

"Doctor!" Amy whispered urgently. "Is it just me, or do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"Erm, no, it's not just you... Um..., hide!"

"What?"

"Hide!" he said quietly, dragging Amy with him, getting ready to duck into another isle, when suddenly, there was something that sounded very much like a sonic screwdriver coming from behind the door. And voices. More voices. The Doctor did a double take at the high pitched sonic sound, running back and looking very confusedly at the door.

"No... That can't be..." he mumbled to himself, eyes wide.

"Was that a...?" Amy started, when the door unlocked with a click, and opened. And behind the door stood a tall thin man in a blue suit and a full figured woman with ginger hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Evil Moffat cliffhangerXD, sorry!<strong>

**Yeah, this is the beginning of something I wrote a LONG while ago in that lazy script fashion, long before Let's Kill Hitler...**

**Let's just say, I've improved it. A lot. But if I do continue, then there will be a lot of wibbly-wobblyness, possibly a tad bit of whump, and the eventual return of many other characters, not saying who though...**

**Oh. And a character death. *innocently grins***

**So if you don't like character deaths, then don't go complaining to me when it happens.**

**Just a btw, this is definitely AU, it's after the events of series six part one as far as I know. I'm not quite sure about part 2. It probably is. And as far as I know, Rory will not be making an appearance. ;-(**

**Please, I would be SO overly joyed if you reviewed! :-D**


	2. Distant memories

"Hide!" he said quietly, dragging Amy with him, getting ready to duck into another isle, when suddenly, there was something that sounded very much like a sonic screwdriver coming from behind the door. And voices. More voices. The Doctor did a double take at the high pitched sonic sound, running back and looking very confusedly at the door.

"No... That can't be..." he mumbled to himself, eyes wide.

"Was that a...?" Amy started, when the door unlocked with a click, and opened. And behind the door stood a tall thin man in a blue suit and a full figured woman with ginger hair.

"Ah," the man said to the woman next to him. "You see, Donna? Nothin' to worry about! There's nobody here at all. And no security..." The man raised a lone eyebrow at this, letting out an annoyed sigh. He took his hand and ran it through the mussed pile of brown hair he had atop his head

"Um, in MY defense," the woman retorted back, crossing her arms, "we're breaking into a museum! Not the sort of thing a regular person does!"

"Donna, look at me. Do I LOOK like a regular person?"

"Yeah," the woman who was named Donna replied, leaning against one of the display cases.

"Oh... Yeah. I guess you're right," the brown haired stranger muttered in realization. "Correction! Do I ACT like a regular person?"

"No, no, not at all."

The two continued with their banter, seeming not to notice the time traveling pair standing alert right in front of them. Quite possibly only a foot and a half in front of them in the circumstances.

"Doctor!" Amy whispered. "Doctor, they're not noticing us! WHY are they not noticing us?"

"I don't know..." was the only reply the Doctor gave, giving a grave look at the pair as they continued to talk amongst themselves, slowly making their way to an isle way of display cases. The tall man and the ginger woman even walked right in front of the Doctor and Amy, and they didn't even turn their heads.

"Listen, Donna," the man told the woman, by this time frankly annoyed with her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not taking anything I don't need... The only reason we're actually HERE is to find my watch!"

At this comment, though it was not very revealing at all, Amy made a connection. The Doctor was looking for a watch, and FOUND the watch. This fellow was looking for a watch too...

"You're looking for a watch too?" she asked them, surprised.

The man in the suit and Donna did a double take, turning around and looking directly at her and the Doctor for the first time since they had broken in. Donna stared, eyes wide, pointing a finger at them like they had just appeared from thin air. Meanwhile, the man just squinted, his brown eyes glancing calculatingly at the pair.

"Wait a minute..." he muttered to himself. "I don't think...-"

"Did... did you see that?" Donna interrupted, yanking on the man's sleeve. "They just appeared! Out of blinkin' nowhere! There was NO ONE there before, I saw NOTHING, and then I heard something, and I turned around, and now there's people there, and I just don't-"

"Donna, shush!" the man interrupted, putting his hands up to signal silence. "Take a rest! Deeeeeep breath!"

Donna took in a breath deep in her lungs as she calmed down, and then they began their banter again. It was like they suddenly didn't even notice the Doctor and Amy standing only a few feet away.

"I'm telling you, though," she continued, "you can't just keep stealing things that aren't yours! The TARDIS is bad enough..."

Amy glared at them. They had ONCE AGAIN taken to ignoring them, and she was sick of it. She had been ignored by adults thousands of times in her passing childhood, especially while taking about her imaginary friend, and she wouldn't take to being ignored any more. But this was a bit different. It was almost as if they had forgotten about them, quite literally.

"Doctor, I'm gonna get their attention again," she whispered to her friend. "They're ignoring us again, and I don't know why! I'm getting sick of it!"

"Amy, just... don't, it's really best if we just-"

Amy ignored him, walking right in front of the other ginger-haired woman and crossing her arms. The Doctor shook his head. Two feisty women from different points in his time stream meeting each other... This ought to be interesting. He prayed to Rassilon that he would be able to drag Amy out of here really quickly, otherwise a huge problem would occur. Things were already bad enough, too, saying as he didn't even remember seeing this place, OR these happenings with Donna... Luckily, though, Amy kept her temper.

"Hey," she said to the other red-haired woman. "You're Donna, right? Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation..." Once again, Donna's eyes grew large, as she noticed Amy.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she asked urgently, and then turned to the man standing next to her, who was now squinting in confusion again. "Doctor, did you see that? She appeared from THIN AIR!"

"Yes, Donna, I'm perfectly capable of seeing things, thank you!" came the man's reply. Then he looked really carefully at her, examining her from top to bottom. Amy rolled her eyes as she listened to him begin to drone on, talking technobabble. "Though it is weird... It's rare there's anything capable of this! It almost seems like a perception filter, but it's not! It seems almost... Natural. And definitely not Earth technology. Not from anywhere I've been. Tell me, where are you from? Who are you?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Amy was about to reply, when the full extent of what Donna said to the man hit Amy in the head... Doctor?

"Doctor?" she asked warily. "She called you Doctor...?"

"Yeah, I'm the Doctor..." he muttered, looking just a tad bit confused and curious at her hesitancy. Amy's head began to spin.

Amy gave (the Doctor?) a look that made him think that he had dribbled on his blue suit. In the current circumstances, he honestly wouldn't of been surprised if he actually HAD. This was one of those more confudling moments, though in his long life, he had experienced much worse. He had a killer headache after all that multi-Doctor business when he was but a few hundred years old.

"There's two of you...!" she cried out, eyes as wide now as Donna's had been. "Oh, my GOD there's two of you!"

"Okay, Amy!" came the voice of Amy's Doctor, finally taking it into himself to enter the conversation. "I think it's time for an explanation!" The second Doctor and Donna did a double take as he entered the conversation, they must have not seen him either.

"There's two of you, Doctor..." Amy said blankly, mouth hanging open, still staring at the blue suit Doctor. She hadn't really taken time to look at him before, but now that she did, she took a moment to check him out. If he was really THE Doctor... which very well could be possible, as River had explained regeneration to Rory and her after they had watched the 1103 year-old Doctor die on the beach... Then oh, my goodness, he was HOT. Oh, that blue suit... it fit perfectly on his tall, thin frame. And the hair! All gorgeous and ruffled... What she would do to sink her hands deep into that pile of brown hair... She smiled dreamily at that thought. Amy then gave herself a mental slap. Don't think that, she told herself, even if he is the Doctor, he's not YOUR Doctor!

"Yes, Pond, I think I'm aware of that..." came the Doctor's swift reply, completely breaking Amy's train of thought. Amy could almost feel the smirk he gave that was directed at her, and she wasn't even looking at him. The Doctor then stepped towards the other Doctor, glancing up from his feet to look him in the eye.

"Doctor," he acknowledged, giving him a nod. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," replied the other Doctor, hands stuffed in pockets, nodding back. "Well, more like nice to meet you for the first time, for me... Though I assume that all too soon I'll be seeing you every day."

"How did you know I just wasn't another person called the Doctor? How did you accept all this so quickly?" Amy's Doctor suddenly asked, eyes narrowing at his past incarnation. Usually, it took practically forever to prove the relatively easy truth to his past incarnations. Back when HE was the skinny bloke in the suit, he met his fifth incarnation once, the one with the cricket balls and celery, just after Martha left. At first, he accused the Doctor of being a fan. And it wasn't until trouble came that he finally realized...

"Time Lord," the blue suit Doctor shrugged, smirking as if this could explain everything. "I could of smelt you a mile away. And who else could it be, I thought. Though to be honest, it's getting pretty rare lately, meeting another incarnation of yourself. I'm not quite sure if that's good or bad, but..."

The most current Doctor shrugged. "Ah, well. I'd say it's more of a good thing than a bad thing. That's of course, when you're not about to blow a hole in the universe. Almost happened to me once. And it wasn't exactly my fault, either..." He slowly turned his head towards Amy, giving her a stern glare. "It was a certain Pond who made the whole situation unbearable... Nearly killed us all... And I can personally tell you, holes in the universe are NOT a fun time! And then there's cracks, which are even worse..." He stopped, thinking about this last statement. "Oops... Spoilers."

"'Spoilers'?" replied Donna's Doctor, raising an eyebrow. "I would of never imagined me using that word before. Now, mind me asking, but... how did I manage to die this time?"

The eldest Doctor glanced over to Amy, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head no. He then crossed his arms, swiveling back to his last incarnation.

"Spoilers..." he said again, smirking apologetically.

"Mm. Figures. I wasn't really expecting anything to come out of that, but it never hurts to try."

"Doctor," interrupted Donna, who was standing over in the corner with Amy, previously silent as she listened to the Doctor's banter. "Can you explain, in SIMPLE people terms, what exactly is going on here?"

Both Doctors stopped their friendly conversation, turning and looking at their redhead companions.

"From what I got out of it," Amy said, "they're the same person. They're both the Doctor. Yours came first, and then came mine."

"Exactly, Amy!" exclaimed the tweed-wearing Doctor happily. "At least someone sorta gets what's going on here... Before I was, well... me, I was him."

Donna slowly made her way towards this new Doctor. "You're really him...?" she asked, searching deep into his green eyes, for any such trace of her Doctor.

"Yes, Donna."

"But how can that be? You're completely different!"

At this point, the Doctor wearing the blue suit took over with explanations. "Donna, I'm sorry, I haven't explained this to you yet... But I think it's time you knew the truth about me."

All pairs of eyes locked on the younger Doctor, waiting for his long-wanted explanation. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start.

"Time Lords have this... little trick. When we get mortally injured, our bodies regenerate themselves, and every single one of our cells gets repaired. It's often been spoken of as a way of cheating death. The only problem with this is the consequence. Regeneration results in change. It not only heals, but rewrites your entire biology. Appearance, little details in personality... The memories stay the same; it's still essentially the same person, just a different body."

"So you're saying that when you die, you just change your face?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "Pretty much."

"Oh my GOD," Donna exclaimed, "what ELSE can you aliens do?"

Both Doctors just looked at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes. Amy's Doctor seemed like he was about to say something, but shook his head, deciding against it. An awkward silence filled the air at this point, and it was then that Amy was reminded where they actually were. They were standing in the middle of a museum filled with war artifacts. In the middle of the night. Not where your average conversation is held.

"Doctor," Amy asked, breaking the silence, and both Doctors whipped their heads around to face her. "What are we supposed to do when there's two of you?"

"What?" both Doctors said simultaneously. Amy smirked, shaking her head, and clarified herself a bit.

"Exactly what I'm trying to point out. If we call for the Doctor, then both of you are gonna answer. And that's just confusing! Especially for us two girls over here! So..."

The Time Lords looked at each other, both trying to solve this rather minuscule problem. It was the older Doctor who came up with something first.

"Okay, this is going to sound daft," he asked his younger self, "but what incarnation are you, again? Sorry, very forgetful, I even forgot which one I am..."

"Um..." the younger Doctor replied, straining his eyeballs towards the ceiling as if he could look inside his brain for information. "I'm the... I'm tenth, if I remember correctly."

"That's perfect, then! We'll just refer to each other by our incarnation numbers, no more confusion! I'll be Eleven, since I'm right after in line, and you'll be Ten!"

"Um, excuse me," Donna came in, "but don't you think that's a little moral crushing, calling you two spacemen numbers?"

"Don't you think," Ten mumbled quietly, leaning up against a nearby display case, "that it's a little moral crushing, calling us two a spaceman?"

Amy cackled at this, whereas Donna shot a glare at Ten. Man... If looks could kill... The younger Time Lord then made the smart idea of moving away from Donna, who WAS right beside him, and closer to his future self, who was standing at the front of the small group of time travelers. He gave not so much as a passing glance to Eleven before taking control and speaking up once more.

"Right then! Not that we've got that settled... The watch. Where's the watch? You said you've already found it?"

"Yeah, it's right over there," Amy replied, pointing over to the display case with the Doctor's fob watch contained. "But why do you two want to find it?"

"No reason," Ten said, shrugging. "It's just special. That's all." He glanced sadly at the ground for a moment, probably in his memories.

"You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" replied the Doctor's past incarnation, looking up at his future one.

"That you can't take the watch."

"Yeah, I figured that out a few minutes ago..."

"Why can't you take the watch, Doctor?" Donna asked suddenly. Both Doctors whipped their heads around suddenly, so Donna rolled her eyes and corrected herself. "I'm talking to Ten!"

"Well, it's because..."

"Because if he had taken it, then I would already have it," interrupted Eleven, who was leaning up against the case holding the watch. He looked down at it. "I would of had no reason then to still come to this museum, which leads me to the real problem, which I've been trying to ignore for a few. To see if it would work itself out."

The other three time travelers listened carefully, Ten standing a few feet from Eleven by the wall, and Amy and Donna standing next to each other a little bit over trying to understand the vast amount of "Doctor speak" that was going on lately. They all stood there, waiting for the elder Doctor to continue.

"You see, if this was supposed to happen, then I would remember it. But Donna never saw all this!"

"Time can be rewritten..." Ten reminded him.

"Yes, I know that... If that were so, then I would be getting new memories right now from all this. But I'm not. There's nothing. This is an impossible meeting..."

"So what do we do?"

Eleven simply smiled and shrugged. "I don't know!" he exclaimed. "How 'bout we find out? Come to my TARDIS?"

Amy leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear. "Will that be safe? I mean, we're already not supposed to be here, neither of us! Won't this make things worse?"

"Oh, Pond," he replied, his warm hands resting on her shoulders, "I think things are screwed up enough as it is! Come along, everyone!" he shouted to the rest of the group. "My TARDIS is this way!" As he started to walk off, Ten came up behind Amy and Donna.

"Well then," he said, the hint of a smirk on his face. "I guess we're going! Off to see future me's TARDIS... Ladies?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Donna replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You go front, I'll follow behind you. You with me, Amy?"

"Yeah, I'm here," came Amy's voice, catching up with everyone else. "I'll go with you. We can talk about how crazy the Doctor is!"

"Aye, sounds like a plan then! Now we better hurry, or we'll loose him! Come on!"

"If it makes you feel any better, then I know where he parked it," Amy whispered in Donna's ear, as they walked out the museum doors and outside into the cold night, Ten walking a ways in front of them. The eldest Time Lord was probably already at the TARDIS.

Amy did know that there was a big problem of course, but at that particular moment; she was having fun talking with another person who actually felt the same she did about the Doctor. And even with the ominous feeling that she had noticed in the air earlier, that she now had words to describe, she honestly didn't get how things could be bad. Oh, but they were... This was only the beginnings of their problems...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is very much a rough draft. I'll be constantly editing this as I write. I now have the entire plot thought out and even split up into chapters, and I do say that it will be a thrilling ride. It may take a bit to get up to speed, but I feel as if the story will be worth it. And yes, it is confirmed. Sorry, but there will be a character death. Maybe a tad bit of whump besides that, but not a considerable amount. <strong>

**And for those certain friends of mine who have a huge curiosity, NO. YOU WILL NOT GET A FULL EXPLANATION OF THE PLOT. Sorry. But I keep my plot ideas confidential until I post. If you want to read it, my crazy friend, then you will have to read it on here like a normal person. xD**

**Allons-y!**

**~x Savannah x~**


	3. An issue or two

**AN- I'll try not to make it a habit to make author's notes up here during this, but I figured I'd tell you... I'll reference the Doctors as Ten and Eleven when they're together, but when there's flashbacks or anything like that, the Doctor is just referenced as the Doctor. Just btw.**

* * *

><p>The eldest and most experienced of the two Doctors quickly made his way to his TARDIS, which was parked just outside one of the back doors of the establishment, in a dark alleyway.<em> The others should catch up soon<em>, he thought. _In any circumstances, Amy knows where I'm parked, so she'll be able to lead them back._

In the end, he decided to wait for them all outside, instead of going in. He leaned up against his blue box. And while he stood there, arms crossed, he puzzled over recent events. He had once again met one of his past incarnations. Not at all UNUSUAL, per say, but it didn't occur that often. And on those rare occasions when it did, he had always had memory of said meeting. Having these memories had saved his lives on more than one occasion, such as the time when he used the memory of watching his older self expertly flying the TARDIS to his advantage, and ended up successfully separating the collided time capsules. This time however, there was nothing. There was no memories at all, not even a tiny glimpse. And it scared him.

If he couldn't even remember this moment, then there could theoretically be a whole pluther of things gone wrong. Yes, time can be rewritten, the phrase had been pounded senseless into his head over his long existence. But might it change things in a way that wouldn't be for the better? Maybe if time changed to allow for this series of events, then he wouldn't have been there when Davros and the Daleks invaded Earth that one time. Maybe the Master would have successfully implanted himself into every single Time Lord. Maybe he wouldn't have even met Amy, Rory, and River. Maybe... (and this was such a hard thing to think about) he wouldn't have even lived to this age. In theory, anything could change.

Eleven then stuffed all of these worried thoughts in the back of his head as he saw two laughing gingers nearing his location...

* * *

><p><strong>(Elsewhere...)<strong>

"Hey, Donna... How did you meet the Doctor?" came her sudden question, as they walked at a slow pace behind Ten.

"It's a long story, really," replied Donna, smoothing her hair behind her back. "To tell the truth, I just got sorta zapped up into the TARDIS on my wedding day... What a MESS that was!"

"You're kidding? How did you get in there?"

"I don't know! The Doctor explained it to me once, but you know him... Give him the chance, and he'll go all spaceman on you!"

Both woman laughed at this, and Ten took a passing moment to turn around and flash a hurt expression towards them.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" he insisted.

"Oh, you SO are!" retorted Donna, Amy cracking up now. "I can't even begin to understand half the words out of your mouth!"

"I'm just not gonna argue..." muttered Ten, shaking his head and walking off in a completely different direction.

"Well, were does he think he's going?" Amy asked, a grin crossing her face.

"Hmm..." Donna thought out loud. "Probably going off to the other TARDIS to sulk. Cause he knows I'm right..." At this, the two gingers started snickering again.

By the time both women had made it to Eleven and his TARDIS, they were almost reduced to tears. The older Time Lord was left standing there clueless to their antics as they continued to laugh, muttering something about trench coats and fezzes and poor fashion sense. When they had both regained their stature, the two looked up, only to find him propped up at the side of his ride, arms crossed.

"So I see you two are friends," he said, a smirk close by. Amy and Donna just gleamed at each other innocently. "Where's your Doctor?" Eleven asked, nodding at Donna. She glanced around, shaking her head.

"Obviously not here. I saw him slink off a bit ago, he WAS ahead of us."

"Maybe he got lost," Amy supplied.

"Maybe, just maybe... he snuck off to go get his overcoat?" came a familiar voice from behind the group. The three turned around, and there was Donna's Doctor, now outfitted in his long brown coat, fitting snugly over his suit. He walked up and joined the other members of the small band of time travelers. "Sorry about that. I hadn't been expecting to be out so long. Anyways, the TARDIS, eh? She looks a bit different," he noted, stroking her side gently.

"It's my fault, really," replied Eleven, coming up beside Ten. "I crashed her..."

The group patiently waited for him to complete his sentence. Amy had a small smirk on her face.

"Into her shed," he finished, gesturing over to Amy. "Anyhow, you ready for this?"

"Yep."

"Always."

The eldest of the bunch snapped his fingers, the door of the TARDIS opening immediately. Everyone made their way inside. Eleven and Amy hopped right up to the console, being quite familiar with the time capsule. Meanwhile, Ten and Donna stood silent in the doorway, checking out the place. They were silent for quite a few seconds, taking time to appreciate the new environment. Donna looked rather thrilled with it, but it was hard to tell what HE was thinking... Ten currently had one of those facial expressions that was rather hard to identify.

"Well," he muttered, speaking up. "Quite a bit different, then, I guess."

"Do you like her?" Eleven asked hastily.

"Well, I kinda liked her better when the desktop was set to-"

Realizing the stupidity of his question, Eleven interrupted him. "Hold on, wait a tick... Well, THAT was a rubbish question, now wasn't it? Do you LIKE her? Of COURSE you'll like her, I like her, so when you're me you'll like her, and oh great, look at me, I'm rambling! Nothing much changes, does it?"

Amy started snickering, while the Doctor's younger incarnation just smirked in agreement. Donna supplied a small smile, taking a step towards the Time Lord, and gazing up into his greenish eyes.

"I don't think you ever change, you dumbo," she said quietly. "Even with regeneration. Now come here, you. I don't do this often, but you're needing a hug, I can tell. You've been practically begging for once since you arrived here!"

"Yes, ma'am," Eleven replied with a slight salute, as he stepped forward to receive a hug from one of his best friends. Her arms reaching loose but firm around his lanky frame, he almost had forgotten over these past few years just how brilliant Donna was. Donna Noble... The most important woman in the universe, just for one shining moment... Well, never mind that. To him, she still was the most important woman in the universe. Along with all the rest of his friends.

"It's a rare day when she gives ME a hug..." Ten leaned over while watching this, whispering to Amy.

"Don't worry..." she replied with a small smile. "In the future, you'll get regular hugs!"

At this point, Donna glanced up at the Doctor, who was more hugging HER now rather than her hugging HIM. One thing she had noticed about this Doctor was that he was a tight hugger. She could barely breathe! She glanced up at him with a look of urgency and surprise.

"Um, Doctor... Donna needs to breathe!" she said, wriggling hastily out of the embrace.

"Oh. Yes... Sorry!" Eleven stumbled backwards into the console, pausing for a moment to take a break. His eyes stopped on his younger incarnation, and he gazed at him with a serious glint in his old eyes. "So Doctor... Seriously... What do you think...?"

"About what?" Ten asked, stepping up to the console, Amy following. "The TARDIS, your choice of attire, why I even followed myself into my own TARDIS? Why we're even here?" He stopped.

"No, no, no, I mean, has there been anything strange, anything weird? Anything out of the ordinary? Donna?"

"No..." Donna said. "There's been nothing. Not even anything remotely strange. We haven't even run into a rut for about a week." Nodding slowly, Eleven then motioned over to Ten.

The younger Doctor took a thoughtful glance up, thinking hard. "Not anything to my knowledge..." he replied finally. "You?"

"Nothing much for me, either..." Eleven replied, deep in his mind. Something HAD to of happened. Why else would he have absolutely no memory of these events? Donna never saw this... HE never saw this. He would have thought he would remember a meeting with an OLDER incarnation. Yes, yes, time can be rewritten, he knew that, but if that was, then the new memories were sure taking their own sweet time catching up with him. He was aroused when Amy shook his arm.

"Doctor, what about the turbulence?"

"Turbulence?" he repeated, turning around to face her. Amy raked her fingers through her hair.

"You know, when we landed!"

Turbulence. When we landed... Turbulence, in the TARDIS, when we landed...

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours earlier in the TARDIS)<strong>

"Doctor!"

"Just hang on, Amy! Find something to hang on to, and you'll be fine!"

There was a sudden jolt in the TARDIS, one that sent Amy reeling into the railing, and almost swept the Doctor off his feet. Luckily, the console was there for him to cling to, and he stuck to its side, trying hard to stay upright. As the turbulence continued, there was another big jolt, and the TARDIS was sent spinning in a fast clockwise circle. Amy gave a squeal as she hung on to the system of poles surrounding the raised platform the main console was on. Looking down, she sure hoped she didn't let go. It would probably be a four to five foot drop.

She managed to successfully twist her head towards the Doctor without straining it due to the turbulence, and shouted over to him. "Doctor, why is there this much turbulence?"

He spared only a second to glance quickly her way before putting his full attention back to the console. "I do not know!" he replied loudly, trying to pilot the TARDIS expertly through a hornet's nest of bumps and obstacles. They were sent bouncing up and down, attaching themselves to any surface they could to keep upright. Any let a loud cry loose suddenly, the exhilaration of it all finally catching up with her. They were probably about to crash, but that didn't mean that it wasn't exiting.

The lights in the TARDIS began to flicker on and off, and even the central column was losing its

color. This continued for about a minute, the poor old dear groaning and wheezing as they were shaken to pieces all about her console room. And then with a large thud, the major turbulence stopped, leaving the two practically head-over-heels in the time capsule. The Doctor had been clinging to the pull down monitor that could come down from above the console. And although she was a tough old thing, it honestly wouldn't have surprised him one bit if he had accidentally broke the monitor off its hinges.

Amy meanwhile, was still stuck to the railing like a fresh wad of gum. It didn't look like she planned on moving too quickly, either.

They sat there in those positions for a second. The turbulence did not do anything else. They had stopped. The Doctor took that time to pull himself up and flip on the handbrake, efficiently parking the TARDIS, and then sidestepped over to Amy. She stood up carefully, trying hard to detach herself from the pole. Laughing, she walked to the console slowly, legs still shaking like jello.

"Well, that's something new!" she exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

The Doctor twisted his body to face hers, eyes just as bright in agreement with her. There was, however, a smidge of nervous hesitancy in them. Turning back to the mechanics in front of him, he began surveying the console, making sure that nothing had gone out. "I'm not sure what just happened," he mumbled as he stepped around the platform, being sure that everything was in check. "But it doesn't seem like it had any effect... My best guess, what we just stumbled through is a little something called a gravity bubble."

"What's a gravity bubble?" Amy asked, acting blasé at the whole

situation.

"Not... important..." the Doctor replied quietly, pulling the monitor that he had clung to earlier down to his eye level. It was a bit loose, and squeaked on its hinges. "Ooh, a bit wobbly, then.. I'll have to fix that later. But! What IS important is a question! Where are we?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but he immediately interrupted.

"No, no, I know where we are. At least, I hope I know where we are!" The Doctor leaped down off the platform, swiping his long dark coat off the hat rack he had by the door, and quickly slipped it over his braces. He made his way to the door, and then stopped, holding onto the door handle with one hand. He swiveled on his feet to face Amy once more. She caught sight of his eyes, a mixture of green and grey, gazing up at her.

"You coming?" he asked, hand still on the door.

"Where?"

"Well, if I'm right, then we're exactly where I wanted to be! A museum!"

"Oh, how am I not surprised?" Amy groaned. She could almost already feel the boredom seeping through.

"Cheer up, Pond. It's not that boring. I'll only be in there for a little while, anyways, and then I'll show you something exciting. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied quietly. "But why did you want to come here, anyways?"

"Ah, that? There's just something that I've wanted to find..."

"What?" she asked, her curiosity suddenly perked.

"Oh, I'll show you when I have it in my hands. Where it hasn't been for hundreds of years now..."

"What is it?"

"I was wanting to retrieve it a long time ago," the Doctor continued, ignoring Amy's pleas of curiosity, "but I kept on forgetting about it. Or something would come up. Or all of the above... Now, are you coming, or not?"

He did an about-face, opening the door and peaking out. Giving a cry of triumph that he was in the right place, he continued out the wooden door and to the alleyway directly outside. Amy was left standing in the TARDIS, not quite sure what had just happened. She called out to him.

"Doctor? We pretty much crashed here! Don't you think that might be a bad..." She stopped, exasperatedly dragging her feet on the floor beneath her, and then groaned. "You know what? Fine. Yeah, let's just walk into a museum somewhere in Britain and ask to fob off with one of their artifacts. That's so like you..."

And with that, Amy picked up her feet and ran out the door behind the Doctor, joining him. As it turned out, it wasn't even daytime there. It was night. Coming up to the door, the Doctor had to use his sonic to receive access...

* * *

><p><strong>(in the TARDIS, present)<strong>

"And then I appeared?" Ten asked, as Amy and his older incarnation finished telling him about the events that had occurred up to then. He was sitting contentedly on the jump seat, bent over with his head in his hands. Donna stood close nearby, propped up on one of the stairs.

"Yeah," Amy muttered. "That's when you two came into the picture. And you didn't even notice us at first!"

"To me, it was like seeing two people suddenly pop up from the middle of nowhere," Donna added. "At first, I thought you were ghosts or images or something..."

Ten shrugged, sitting back in the seat. "I really didn't know what to think. Once you've lived as long as I have, you learn to expect the impossible. And here I am right now in the company of myself!" He gestured towards Eleven, who just gave a short nod. He had been unusually quiet during all of this, only interrupting to clarify a subject of confusion, or to add a small note of interest. Ten continued, standing up from the small jump seat.

"But there's something wrong here!" he exclaimed. "Something little, some tiny detail just nagging at me!" He whipped around to face the older Time Lord, startling him. "You! You said that you couldn't remember this-"

"No, not a thing..." he supplied, unsure as to where his younger incarnation was taking this.

Ten walked up to him, stopping right in front. "Then maybe this was supposed to happen."

Eleven stood there, the gears in his head turning as he imputed this into his brain. The room was quiet in courtesy as he thought. "You know," he said suddenly, breaking the silence, "you've got a valid point! That's about what I've come up with, sitting here and thinking while you lot are doing whatever you've done. Except I don't think it limits itself there..."

"What are you thinking then, Doctor?" asked Amy, standing on the sidelines.

"I think that this is something I have to fix, some specific trouble point in the universe that always, always happened the wrong way." He paused, taking a breath, and giving two of the others a time to digest that information. "Basically, I think that this is a fixed point in time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, so I'm not quite sure when I'm gonna get up the next bit. I've been dumped with homework lately, (homework that I actually should be doing right about now...), and I've only just gotten this piece done. Remember, I'm constantly revising this as I go along, so don't worry! But I've been working hard on this, and I've got it completely plotted out. It's pretty exiting. It just needs to get up to speed. So please review! :D Cause maybe if you do, I'll get out the next bit earlier than expected! It only takes 5 minutes of your day to make an author's whole day... :D<strong>

**~x Savannah x (peace, love, and DW!)  
><strong>


End file.
